1. Field of the Invention
The application relates in general to a touch control device and in particular to a touch control device having a ventilation film.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional touch screen usually comprises a touch control module 10 and a display module 20. The touch control module 10 comprises a touch panel, and the display module 20 (such as a liquid crystal display module, LCM) and the touch control module 10 can be fixed to each other by a connecting member 12 (such as a rectangular hollow double sided tape).
As shown in FIG. 1, the connecting member 12 forms a space 121 at the center thereof, such that a hollow chamber is formed between the touch control module 10 and the display module 20 after assembly. In order to adjust the air pressure in the chamber, the connecting member 12 usually forms several holes connecting with the ambient. However, the holes may cause irruption of dust or objects which lead to damage of the components. It is therefore an object of the invention to improve the structure of the touch screen.